


Ur So Art Deco

by swankypickle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: College AU, I will be your tour guide today, M/M, Modern AU, but I wanted to write some fluff for my two trash sons, hello welcome to trash town, this is kind of ooc, will most likely turn into a WIP collection of oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankypickle/pseuds/swankypickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo-Ben-whatever-his-name-is-this-week and Hux are college roommates. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ur So Art Deco

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure silliness, but it was so fun to write. I love my angry space sons.

“Turn off the goddamn laptop, jesusfuckshitman.” Ben’s voice was thick with sleep. “Why do you have lights on at night? We share a room, man.” He sat up in bed, squinting his eyes. “Are you drinking coffee? _Man._ ”

Hux let out an exasperated sigh. “Ren. Solo. Whatever you want to be called today. It is nine o’clock in the morning. I know that you may not be aware of this, seeing as you spent last night downing the entire bottle of wine that my mother sent me, but perhaps that is why I’m here, to illuminate you on life and time. It is a noble pastime, really.” 

“Nine o’clock? Fuck.” Ben-Kylo-Whatever pulled the blankets off hurriedly. “Why didn’t you wake me up? Am I missing class? Jesus, Brendol.”

“Relax. Snoke canceled class. You would know that if you had attended last night’s class, but for whatever reason, you didn’t.” Hux tightened his grip on the mug. “But no. You stayed back in our dorm room, drinking _my_ celebratory wine, bidding for your grandfather’s old merchandise off of eBay. I think you bought a scrap of black fabric apparently taken from the armpit of some stunt double. Amazing, really.” _You were gone so we were down a TA and you know that Phasma and I don’t exactly get along, well, neither do you and I---but that’s different. You said that you were coming to help me out with the presentation. Well, I did fine alone. I know that I did. I even covered for your ass with Snoke and he said that you can present next class but you don’t care. I don’t know why I did that. It’s been bothering me._

Ben’s mouth opened, closed, opened again.

“You can go back to bed. And don’t call me Brendol. Ever.” _Fool._

Ben stretched and Hux refused to notice the way his shirt rode up a bit, revealing a sliver of skin underneath. He refused to soften as Ben yawned, running a hand through his hair. 

“Is there any more coffee?” He dared to ask, and Hux was stunned by his impetuousness. Ben was walking past him, past Hux’s open laptop, past all the carefully typed words. _You son-of-a-bitch._

“Yes.” Hux snapped (or, rather, attempted to, the word coming out altogether not sharp enough). “There’s coffee.” He paused, finding the words hard to say, “I picked up your creamer last time I went grocery shopping.” Cringed. “Because, god knows, you need that saccharine bullshit to survive.” _Better._

Hux turned back to his computer. “And stop bothering me. I’m trying to finish my essay.”

He didn’t lift his eyes from the screen as he heard Ben move into the small corner of their room which passed for a kitchen, opening up the mini-fridge and fussing with the contents. 

“My head hurts.” Ben’s voice was annoyed and Hux felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“That’s why you shouldn’t drink alcohol that belongs to other people. Perhaps you shouldn’t drink coffee. There’s some leftover noodles in there. I heard that week-old microwavable noodles are great for hangovers.” Hux was grinning.

“Shut up, Hux.”

“I don’t know why you’re so damn defensive.” Hux finally turned towards Ben, who was attempting to look intimidating stirring his coffee. It was almost adorable. “I’m not the one who steals from their roommate. Look at you. A Darth Vader mug? Honestly.”

Ben looked scandalized. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand. Just get back to writing your essay.”

“Careful, Ren.” Hux glared. Hoped that it looked impressive. “I was just offering a suggestion.” He huffed and turned back to the computer, scanning the words but finding no meaning in them. 

Hux heard the tinkle of the spoon against the sides of the stupid cup. _What an idiot._ He heard Ben put the spoon down on the countertop _(remind me to wash that later because he never will)_ and walk back over to his bed. Hux could see him sit down out of the corner of his eye, could hear Ben clear his throat. 

“I’m sorry about the wine. I’ll buy you another bottle.”

“That. Was aged Arkanis wine. You cannot simply buy another bottle.”

The quiet dragged on.

“The coffee’s a little weak today.”

“You’re so grateful. I am astounded.” Hux finally looked at Ben, who was sipping his coffee. His eyes were dark and he still looked so tired _(and pretty, he’s a pretty man, that means nothing, it’s just an observation)._

“I’m sorry.” Ben smiled. _STOP._ “But it is. I should show you the power of strong, dark coffee. You’d like it. There’s a coffee shop outside campus that just opened, it’s called the----“

“The First Order.” Hux interrupted. “Yes, I know.”

“We could get out of here today. Get you away from that computer for a bit. I’ll buy you a bagel.”

“I have work to do, Ren.” Hux forced his voice to stay firm. “Lots of work. So do you. If you’re trying to flirt out some amicability from me, it won’t work.” _It might. It always did._ “Don’t let your personal interests interfere with your schoolwork.”

“Oh, come on, Hux. You’re not that boring…I think.” Ben had somehow moved closer, nudging Hux with his knee. “You can bring your laptop if it’s that important to you.”

Hux blinked at him. _(Prettiness is such a bitch.)_ “Fine. Just because you owe me an apology. A very expensive apology.” 

He didn’t end up using his laptop the entire time _(date? was it a date? what do you call it when your idiot-fanatic-pretty roommate takes you out for coffee and he shows you pictures of the model death star he wants to buy but can’t because he spent all his money on that armpit-fabric off of eBay…he can’t even remember DOING that, and he laughs and you’re surprised because he doesn’t laugh and you wonder if he’s still drunk. His hand brushes against yours in ways you’re worried aren’t entirely casual and the barista obviously thinks he’s cute but he only looks at you and his latte and you feel warm and the bottle of wine is forgotten)_ , which was odd.

**Author's Note:**

> You should totally come yell at me on tumblr: star-dorks.tumblr.com


End file.
